


Saved

by Romhack0101



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: Why couldn't there be another route to this?





	Saved

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:**  
>  This will contain heavy spoilers of chapter 5. So...
> 
> Enjoy.

**X-X-X-X**

“ _I know you won’t tell him, but tell him_ …”

Momota frowned upon that memory. Indeed, he would happily tell his best friend, but at the same time, keep it secret. Momota knows that Shuichi wouldn’t believe him. Shuichi wouldn’t believe him, and his efforts would’ve gone to waste.

He remembers how _scared_ Ouma looked when he pressed the buttons, and those words rang-out, before he pressed the button.

During his last hours, Momota was _sure_ that Ouma was being honest. Being dramatic for his last few hours, even before he pressed the buttons, and he definitely looked weak.

 _Why was there only one antidote_?

He remembers how affectionate Ouma has been, as Ouma told him about the plan, and a suprise scripts somewhere hidden. Though, Momota thought he was loopy and lying. He opened the Exisal, and suddenly, it was there. The script, and an extra coat.

 _How far ahead did he plan this_?

He remembers how much Ouma called Saihara his beloved. How much Ouma had it out for him, as he spoke. He shut his eyes, as he hopped in the Exisal, and waited patiently, reading the script over time.

Mess with Yumeno, mess with Kiibo, ignore Shirogane, mock Harumaki, and mock Shuichi. He didn’t want to, but he had to. Momota realized overtime how _amazing_ the script was, despite how childish the drawings were, and how silly the dialogue was. Yet it’s _so Ouma_.

 _Maybe there was more than one antidote, and Harumaki didn’t see it_?

He coughed as memories of Ouma talking to Saihara. Messing with him, trying to rile him up, but instead, Saihara just ended up flustered. Momota realized that maybe Ouma saw him differently, ‘cause of how Shuichi reacted to his lies. Shuichi just lets _everyone_ do what they want to him, and sometimes that pissed Momota off.

Maybe that’s one reason they’re perfect. They probably have that kind of relationship if there wasn’t poison in their veins. Momota could’ve just talked it over if he knew this was the kind of person Ouma was.

Tears well up, as he tried to wipe it off. Waiting patiently, for the others to arrive. So, just come in the trial, and introduce each character he’s going to play, then play it out.

Maybe, through the Exisal, he can carry on Ouma’s words, and get it through to Shuichi.

“… _I love him_.”

**X-X-X-X  
End…**

**Author's Note:**

> I have terrible writers block.
> 
> So, I wrote this with little to no idea where this was going.
> 
> ... So, have a mini fic 'bout chapter 5.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
